The lying game continued
by sarsar97
Summary: continues from the season finale, just an idea of what could happen but very unlikely based mostly around the twins, my first story please read tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

"Hi mom" Sutton says turning around from the window were she had just been watching her twin sister

"everything is going perfectly just as we planned Sutton" replied Rebecca giving her daughter a devilish grin which Sutton returned. "what were you looking at" Rebecca questions edging closer to the window

"oh...nothing" Sutton says standing in front of Rebecca quickly to block her way

Rebecca moves Sutton to the side and looks out of the window she instantly notices her other daughter and turns back around to Sutton "you know you have to tell her right that's part of the plan

"i know" Sutton replies clearly not impressed

"but..." Rebecca adds

"but she takes everything from me ! Ethan, Madds, Thayer" Sutton replies angrily

"i'm just as much hers as i am yours Sutton, i told you i want both of you and now that Alec's out of the way there's nothing stopping us".

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door Sutton jumped not expecting anyone to bother them then quickly moved out of sight of the door as Rebecca headed to answer it. She opened it to see none other than the girl herself "Emma perfect timing"

" really ? wait..i mean did you just call me ?" the girl stutters

Rebecca jumps in "Emma yes, yes I did come in" Rebecca encourages the young girl into the room; Emma is deep in thinking how Rebecca could know who she was allows herself to be pulled in. She was soon pulled from her thoughts when she came face to face with her twin

"hey sis" Sutton said casually

"sutton? Wh...what's going on...er how does she know?"

"well Emma she is our mother" Sutton replied.

Emma collapses back on to the bed in shock "our mother?" she says partly to herself and to Sutton trying to let it sink in but also wanting to be reassured that what she just heard was right.

"yeh" Sutton replies

"oh...oh my god...how?"

"Surely i don't have to explain that ted...affair...rebecca"

"yeh ok thanks Sutton, Emma" Rebecca cuts in.

Emma remains where she is sat "oh my god oh my god" she says beginning to lose emotional control. Rebecca kneels down in front of her she takes her daughters hands into hers trying to reassure her; but this makes emma shake with emotion tears begin to stream down her face, Rebecca gently wipes them away. Emma looks up at her she cannot believe it this was her actual mother.

"this is a lot to take in maybe i should let you and your sister talk" Rebecca suggests, all emma can do is nod she's lost for words "you come and see me when you're ready ok" another nod from emma, Rebecca hugs her before getting up

"where are you going?" Sutton suddenly pipes up

"i'll be at char's" Rebecca replies "she needs time" she says referring to emma. Rebecca hugs Sutton before turning to leave

"what about me?" Sutton says

"you need to help her" Rebecca replies again referring to emma; she turns back around and leaves the twins alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"why are you crying? I found our birth mother, i think i at least deserve a thank you" Sutton says to emma

"don't make out like you found her for us you found her for you" emma states

"oh come on" Sutton replies

emma quickly cuts her off "how long have you known Sutton?"

"not long when we found the locket it made me think"

" and when where you going to tell me"

"i..i don't know ok"

"no it's not ok god Sutton ! Where you even going to tell me at all... huh who am i kidding of course you weren't you wanted to pack me of back to Vegas so you could keep her to yourself"

"i was going to tell you emma, she wanted me to tell you"

"she wanted but you didn't did you?... You know when i first came here all i wanted was for us to be sisters but i was just another part of one of your games was'nt i"

"that's not true, i wanted that too"

"funny way you have of showing it" Emma got up to leave

"where are you going" Sutton questioned beginning to panic

"i can't deal with this anymore i can't deal with you"

"well what does that mean, you're leaving?"

"What do you think after all what's keeping me here sutton"

"err our mother...and me ?"

"you ! oh you have made it very clear you don't want me around here well congratulations Sutton you win" with that emma left the room leaving Sutton alone.

Sutton could feel emotion bubbling up inside her not something that happened to her that often. She felt partly angered by the argument she was so used to nobody standing up to her but the other half was scared was Emma going to leave ? sure that's what Sutton made out that she wanted she even gave her money to do so, maybe that is what she wanted then but not now that it could actually happen "no..what am i doing" she said to herself.

Sutton ran out of the room after emma luckily emma was still in sight Sutton caught up quickly walking behind her "emma come back please we have to talk"

" i don't want to talk to you anymore Sutton"

"come on emma please were sisters"

"we are not sisters, sisters don't treat each other like this" emma comes to the flight of stairs before she can go to step down them Sutton pulls on her arm making her step back emma turns to look at Sutton "just leave me alone !"

"emma listen i'm sorry for everything just come back please i do want you here, i want us to be sisters i don't want you to leave" Sutton says getting desperate

emma looks at her sister for a couple of seconds before deciding what to do. She turns and pulls her arm roughly out of Suttons grasp but this causes her to fall forward quickly with a scream before her head clashes with the steps them she rolls down to the bottom in a heap.

"emmma!" Sutton shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review emerald eyes Hope your enjoying the story! Would love to see some more, feel free to tell me what you would like to see happen next guys open to ideas =)

Seems like a short chapter but another one following soon !

Sutton stands at the top of the stairs looking on at her sister willing her to get up "Emma?" She says trying to get a response. Emma remains still at the bottom of the stairs, Sutton begins to shake with fear she can see blood coming from a nasty cut on Emma's head. She heads down the stairs and kneels down next to her twin "Emma" she says quietly before shaking her, still no response. Tears start streaming down Suttons face "Emma please wake up" Suttons says again with another shake but still nothing.

Sutton jumps at the sound of a voice "Sutton what happened?" Ethan says quickly coming to Emma's side "she fell, you need to get help; go and get someone quick she won't wake up...and...and her head" Sutton says her voice cracking as fresh tears begin to fall. Ethan is shocked he has never seen Sutton like this, he check's Emma's pulse then turns back to Sutton "she'll be ok, i'll be as quick as i can" Sutton nods and Ethan goes off running for help.

"if this is your way of getting me back then its worked, i'm done you can wake up now" Sutton says to Emma in hope "Emma...Emma come on please" Sutton takes her sisters hand in hers and puts her head down " god please just make her wake up please" she whispers to herself , she sits in silence for a few moments then she hears something "ahh" Emma groans as she comes around "oh my head, what happened" she says trying to get up. She is barely sat up before Sutton wraps her hands around her in a tight hug "Emma...I was so scared" Sutton says "Sutton?" Emma asks confused to why her usually distant twin was now wrapping her in a breathtaking hug; but Emma remains silent now as she feels Sutton's body shake in her arms and hears her muffled cry at this point she wraps her arms around Sutton returning the embrace. The two remain in silence hugging it out, the most sincere moment they have shared since they met.


	4. Chapter 4

As the twins held each other Emma began to think about all that had happened. The many ways Sutton had manipulated her over the past month or so that she had been in phoenix. What would cause one person to do such things to their own flesh and blood; especially when that person made out it was so important she found her biological mother to overcome the feeling that she didn't belong. Would that not then mean that Sutton should be happy to have found her biological sister, not only her sister but her twin. Then there was that bond; the strong indescribable bond that lays within them connecting them to each other could Sutton not feel that? Thinking about that bond that was the only thing that had kept Emma around so long; it was what was keeping her their right now. That pull on her heart as she heard her twin cry; Did Sutton not feel that when she had upset Emma all them times?

But that feeling that she had got when Sutton had got upset is the one that she needed to fight right now; she had to push it out her emotions and be strong. When Emma thought about all the things Sutton had done it made her angry and she was not going to put up with it any longer. That was when she broke the embrace and stood up.

"Whoa careful, you ok?" Sutton says standing up with Emma and holding on to her arm.

"I'm fine" Emma replied shaking her arm out of Sutton's grasp.

"Ok...you're not dizzy or feeling sick?" Sutton said still worried

"I said I was fine" Emma replied bluntly

"Sorry for worrying! You know you did just fall down a flight of stairs and your head looks pretty bad"

"Why the sudden change of heart you didn't even want me here just the other day"

"I said I was sorry I didn't mean any of that I was angry" replied Sutton

"Oh so it was payback, well now I'm angry and I think we are done here" said Emma and she began to walk away from Sutton.

She was stopped in her tracks by Ethan and Thayer. "Emma your hurt we need to clean you up" Ethan said to her.

"Emma we'll take you to the hospital" Sutton says

"Hospital? Won't you're dad be their; how you going to do that without letting your little secret out"

"I don't care anymore"

"Well i do like you said somebody out there wants to hurt us"

"Fine then I will stay here and you can go as me"

"Oh that would be convenient cause then you could keep me here even longer" replied Emma sarcastically "I will go to the bathroom and clean it up get a plaster just like you did"

"You're still going to leave?" Sutton questioned

"You think that a sorry and a hug is going to make everything ok after all you have done. Goodbye Sutton"

Emma walked away leaving Sutton standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you just going to stand there and let her go" Ethan said bringing Sutton's attention away from watching her sister walk away.

"What am I meant to do?" Sutton replied quickly

"Nothing" Thayer piped up "stay here with Ethan and I'll go after her".

"Why you; because that would get you right in their wouldn't it I saw you two earlier" said Ethan "we haven't been broke up to minutes man I still want her back" Ethan added getting het up

"Hey I'm not trying anything" Thayer said holding his hands up defensively "Emma is mad at you and she is mad at Sutton so if either of you go after her what good is it going to do?" Thayer questioned. "I'm just trying to help I mean we want her stay in phoenix right".

"Right" Sutton said "he's right, you go" Sutton pushed Thayer's arm in attempt to encourage him to move quickly then as she watched him go she sat back on the stairs.

"What am I going to do? If Thayer can't talk her round then she is going to leave and I'm probably never going to see her again.

"When did you start caring so much about Emma?" Ethan replied.

"I always cared I just got mad with her and..."

Ethan cut her off "thought you could scare her of with your mean games? That's what you do whenever someone gets in your way!"

Sutton couldn't reply to that she knew he was right.

Ethan continued "maybe if you had stuck around with Emma instead of going off to find your birth mother things would have been different...I mean who does that, you just meet your twin sister and you run off to another city and leave her behind"

"It's just a big mess I thought I had it all planned out"

"You know she doesn't even know you care about her; she thinks you just want rid of her so you can have your life back"

"How can I stop her Ethan? Sutton asked hopefully.

"she just needs to know you care; if you really are serious don't back down make sure she knows you want her here" said Ethan "for all she know your just trying to get her to cover for you for longer".

Meanwhile Thayer had caught up with Emma just outside the clubhouse "hey" he called trying to get her attention "Emma" he tried again but she kept on walking until Thayer caught right up to her he held her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Please, just leave me alone" Emma cried

Thayer was now met with a teary eyed Emma "I'm not going to leave you your upset and besides you can't just leave phoenix"

"I don't know what to do I have no money, no home" Emma said her voice going high pitched as she began to cry again.

Thayer pulled her into a hug and let her cry for a little while "it will work out" he reassured her.

The pair was soon interrupted by Madds "Thayer! Where have you been I have been going crazy out there"?

"Sorry Madds" Thayer replied turning to her.

But she stopped her ranting when Emma turned round to face her "oh, Emma what's up" she said wrapping her in a hug.

"We are taking her back to our place c'mon" replied Thayer "will give you time to clear your head, and we can clean that cut to" he said to Emma. No questions were asked the three just headed off to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Madds, Thayer and Emma had arrived at the Rybeck home, they all headed to the front door Thayer opened it and stood to the side to allow the girls to go through. Madds led the way into the kitchen "oh" she said noticing someone in the room.

"I'm sorry I just dropped by to pick up a few bits, are you guys ok?" Rebecca questioned.

Emma recognised the voice instantly and froze Behind Madds. "Yeh we were just looking for the first aid kit Sutton fell" Madds replied standing to the side to reveal the twin.

Emma looked up at Rebecca "I can't deal with this" she said turning around and heading for the door again; she pushed past Thayer who yelled after her. "What's up?" he asked confused.

"Maybe me" Rebecca answered "Emma wait" she said then rushed past the two siblings.

"Did she just say Emma" Madds asked Thayer "yeh..." he replied

"Thayer!" Madds shouted trying to get her point across

"Oh" he said realising what Madds was saying "how does she know?" they both said in unison.

Rebecca had managed to stop Emma before she got to the door she ran in front of her so she couldn't carry on "hold on for a minute, your hurt" Rebecca said. Emma looked away refusing eye contact "look let me just help clean it up then I'll leave I promise" Rebecca asked; Emma nodded and Rebecca led her back toward the kitchen.

Thayer and Madds had followed Emma and Rebecca back into the kitchen; Rebecca placed Emma in a chair. There was a silence in the room as Thayer and Madds awaited explanation but Emma remained silent and avoided looking at anyone.

Rebecca had reached the first aid kit from the cupboard she placed it on the kitchen side close to Emma and pulled out an antiseptic wipe. She held Emma's chin up to look at her "this might sting a little ok" Rebecca said as she began to wipe up the dried blood and dab across the sore looking cut on Emma's head. Emma closed her eyes and began to tense up with the stinging sensation. "Sorry, almost done" Rebecca said before dabbing the cut a few more times. She put the wipe in the bin and began to search the first aid kit for a band-aid.

"What happened?" Rebecca questioned.

"I fell down the stairs at the clubhouse" Emma replied. "My heads ok though right?"

"Yeh it should be fine" Rebecca answered applying the band aid. "You don't feel sick or anything though right?"

"No just headache".

Rebecca nodded "all done" she said smiling.

"Thank you" Emma said as Rebecca began to tidy away after herself.

"Well I had better go" Rebecca said "you sure you're ok" she asked Emma who nodded in reply.

Rebecca wrapped Emma in a hug; Emma returned the hug wrapping her own arms tightly around Rebecca. That was all Emma wanted right now her head was filled up with so many thoughts she just wanted to be comforted. The two stayed still enjoying the comfort that the embrace brought for a couple of minutes before Rebecca whispered into Emma's ear "you know where I am" she pulled away Emma looked up at her and nodded Rebecca smiled then turned and headed out.

All was silent in the room again. Emma remained sat in the chair; Thayer and Madds still stood at the kitchen counter where they had just been watching Emma and Rebecca.

After a few minutes Madds decided to break the silence "so what was all that about, how she knows about you"

"Well she's ermmm...my mum" Emma replied

"Excuse me she is your what!" Madds asked shocked

"Wow you really have a lot going on right now don't you" Thayer added

"Yes look guys I know this is big news but I really don't want to talk about it right now. It still hasn't sunk in yet and I have just got so much in my head right now and...and I am just so tired" Emma said on the verge of tears again.

"But..." Madds started

"But nothing" Thayer said cutting in "I'll show you to the guest room and you can get some rest"


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was laid on the bed in the guest room; Thayer had showed her in then left her to get some rest. She was glad to be alone to have a bit of thinking space.

So much had gone on in the past week it was making her head spin and she did'nt have Ethan to talk to anymore. She felt alone; she had Thayer and Madds but that was'nt the same. Then their was the whole sutton situation and Rebecca too. She didn't know what to do her first thought was to go home but she didn't have any money. No money, no home, nobody.

Emma pulled her phone out of her bag 19 missed calls; she tapped the screen to view them-all from Sutton. She exited the screen to see she had a bunch of text messages, Sutton again.

"Can we talk? x x"

"Please Em, I'm sorry x x"

"Can you just reply want to know your ok, how's your head x x"

"Emma? x x"

"I just want to talk, pick up your phone! X x"

"I'm sorry! I really am, I'm not giving up x x"

Emma's phone continued to beep as she read through the messages alerting her that more were coming. She exited the messages and put her phone on silent then hid it under her pillow. She could'nt deal with sutton right now. She climbed under the covers and lay trying to forget everything for a little while. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

But her dream's did'nt let her forget.

_She was running, running away from someone. She felt young like a little girl. When she looked back she could see that it was Sutton chasing her, a younger version of Sutton about 7 maybe 8 years old. Emma hid behind a tree "Emma" Sutton called. Emma ran when Sutton drew closer; Sutton laughed and began to chase her again. Emma suddenly stopped running and Sutton caught up with her; she held her hands out for Sutton to hold and they began to spin around together both laughing. But Emma stopped when she could not here her twin laughing anymore. She looked at her sister who had a look of shock; Emma gave a puzzled look as she followed Sutton's eyes to look down where she was now looking. Sutton was slowly fading away Emma watched on soon she stood alone. _

"Sutton?" Emma murmured in her sleep

"emma" she heard her name vaguely and tried to pull herself out of her sleep. She heard the voice again "emma your dreaming, wake up"

"Sutton" emma said again "i'm here" the voice said again "wake up emma i'm here"

Emma's eyes flickered open and she saw Sutton sat over her.

"did you have a bad dream? you have been tossing and turning". Sutton asked.

"what are you doing here?" emma said ignoring her sisters question.

"Thayer let me in; well he had no choice really i refused to leave. Did you get my texts"

"Sutton leave!" emma stated angrily. She climbed out of the bed and stood crossing her arms defensively.

"no !" Sutton replied standing up next to emma "we need to talk"

"what makes you think i want to talk to you!" emma fought

"we have to i'm serious i want you to stay here in phoenix"

"and carry on playing your games i'm just another toy to you Sutton"

"i know what you think and its my fault but please just give me a chance to explain"

"it's to late you've have ruined everything Sutton!" emma cried.

"Don't say that" sutton replied

"its true! why would i want you in my life your nothing but an evil manipulating bitch"

Sutton nodded in reply tears threatening her eyes "i'm sorry" she said quietly.

"sorry? That does'nt quiete cut it for me sutton"

"i know; if you just let me talk" sutton replied edging closer to emma

"no!" emma responded quickly she pushed sutton away from her hard.

Sutton fell to the floor; she looked up at emma shocked

Emma awaited sutton's reaction she expected her to get angry now she wanted her to; but she didn't she just had sadness in her eyes; that made Emma feel bad. She had not meant for sutton to fal she just wanted to move her away from her.

Emma could feel Sutton's emotion running high; she was absorbing them like a sponge they made her want to burst into tears herself. She made a sharp exit out of the room slamming the door behind her. She stood outside the door; She could hear Sutton crying at the other side. she wanted to walk away but she couldn't; she couldn't take Seeing Sutton this way especially when it was her that caused it.

She turned around and opened the door heading back into the room she could see Sutton still sat her head in her hands.

Sutton looked up when she heard the door close behind Emma

"I did'nt mean that" emma said. And that was it she could'nt hold it all in any longer she crumbled sliding down the back of the door she fell to heap on the floor crying hysterically.

Sutton watched as her other half fell apart in front of her; had she really done this. She slid herself across the floor quickly wrapping her arms around emma. "im so sorry this is all my fault" she said. She burst into tears herself as she felt emma's arms wrap around her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry about the delay guys. I had a hard time writing what I wanted to happen so hope it's ok ! _**

* * *

Sutton felt instantly comforted with Emma's arms around her but she remained where she was until her sister calmed down; eventually Emma stopped crying but the two remained wrapped in each other's arms.

After a while Emma lifted her head to look at Sutton "why, why now after everything?"

Sutton moved back to sit in front of Emma "I've been really stupid" she replied putting her head down in shame "I never wanted you to leave. I was angry with you; I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me."

"Hurt you" Emma asked

"I loved him"

"Ethan?"

Sutton nodded and continued "after that things kept building up everyone loved you and they were turning on me; my own friends so I tried to get rid of you. But when you said you were leaving I realised that's not what I wanted"

"I'm sorry I never meant for me and Ethan to happen" Emma replied "I tried to stop it but..."

Sutton cut in "No it was my fault I shouldn't have kept him a secret and I never should have left when you came. I never appreciated you I ran off to find our mother when I should have been grateful that I found you; you're my sister."

"That's all I want Sutton I just want a sister; I don't want your life, your things, I want you"

Sutton took Emma's hand in hers "you got me now; if you still want me?"

Emma looked down she didn't know how to react of course she wanted Sutton in her life she just couldn't forgive all she had done that easy; she had been so mean and Emma didn't know that she could cope if they were to fall out again.

"You don't? I don't blame you" Sutton continued.

"No, that's not it" Emma replied "how do I know I can trust you now after everything; I mean it's like you're a different person"

"Emma I've treated you really badly but I promise I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you. I'll do anything to make you stay"

"Until we have another fight? It's going to happen we are sisters. What then; are you going to try and get rid of me again?"

"Emma I promise you that will never happen."

"I'm just...i'm still angry Sutton. And...And I'm confused; I can't forgive and forget just like that. But I can't walk away either"

"That's because we are part of each other. I see that now, I don't want to live my life without you in it. Look we have got off to a very bad start you've saw the bad side to me. But listen I want you to be part of me and my family, I want you to live with me, share my things, everything"

Emma's eyes had started to fill up again "I can't believe I'm about to cry again" Emma said. "Do you really mean that"?

"Of course I do" Sutton smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

A comfortable silence fell over the room and left the two girls to their thoughts. Emma moved herself off the floor and onto the bed and Sutton turned herself around to lean against the wall.

Emma broke the silence after a few minutes "well I don't know about you but I am starving I literally cannot remember when I last ate" she said as she reached under the pillow for her phone. "Oh my god it's like past 12 how long have we been up here?"

"What time?" Sutton replied "My mum is going to be freaking out" Sutton said jumping up and grabbing her bag.

"Woooahh wait" Emma stood up in front of Sutton "I mean you could just call her and tell her you're staying over"

"Really" Sutton asked.

"Well yeah if you want to"

"I'll call her" Sutton smiled and began to rummage through her bag for her phone.

She finally found it Emma waited quietly whilst Sutton talked to Kristen. She could hear Kristen on the other side she sounded worried. Emma smiled Kristen was so caring.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise how late it was" Sutton explained to Kristen.

"_I was so worried, I'm glad you called thank you" Kristen replied._

"I know I'll see you in the morning thanks mum" Sutton ended the call.

"Soo you hungry" Emma asked.

"Starving" Sutton replied as she led the way out of the door.

Thayer and Madds must have give up waiting for the girls to come out from the bedroom. It was all dark they must have gone to bed.

"Hey do you think Thayer and Madds will mind us making food" Emma questioned.

"No way" Sutton said flicking the light switch on. "Did I tell you how good I am at making pancakes?"

"Mmm you read my mind I love pancakes and if your mum's are anything to go by"

"Oh you ain't tasted nothing yet she learnt from me"

Emma giggled and watched as Sutton prepared all the ingredients

Sutton looked up "what you looking at" she said jokingly as she reached for a handful of flour and threw it Emma's way

Emma tried dodging it turning her head away but she was too late she looked back at Sutton who burst into fits of giggles seeing Emma's flour covered face.

"Oh you did not just do that" Emma said quickly grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at Sutton.

Before they knew it they were both covered head to toe in flour giggling uncontrollably.

"What is going on?"

They both jumped and turned to see who was their

They saw Thayer who was struggling to keep a straight face at the sight of them

"Thayer" Sutton giggled as she ran up to him and give him a hug.

Emma laughed as Sutton moved away and revealed a now flour covered Thayer.

"Thought you might like to join in the fun" Sutton giggled "you want pancakes"

"Ok the only reason I'm not getting you back right now is because you make a mean pancake" Thayer replied.

"Told you I'm known for them" Sutton said to Emma as she swept past her and back to where she had mixed up the ingredients. "Glad I did this before we got flour happy" she said holding up a jug of the mix.


	10. Chapter 10

After they had all eaten Thayer returned to his bedroom and Emma and Sutton to the guest room. Emma was laid staring at the ceiling and judging by the deep breathing she heard next to her Sutton was asleep.

She laid thinking about what was going to happen next. Would Sutton come clean like she said? How would Kristen and Ted react? How would Laurel react? What would happen with Rebecca? Would she finally find out the truth about what happened all those years ago?

Before she knew it she felt Sutton move around next to her then she heard her quiet sleepy voice "hey".

"Hey" Emma replied.

"You been up long"

"Not sure I've been to sleep"

"Oh...you ok?"

"Yeh just thinking about stuff"

"Hmm you want to talk about anything?"

Emma looked at her for a minute trying to work out if talking to Sutton would help. Why not what's the worst that could happen she thought to herself. "Ok well I'm kind of just wondering what happens now? What do we do?"

Sutton sat up and thought for a minute "what do you want to do?" she asked

"I don't know really" Emma replied. She wasn't looking at Sutton she just continued to stare at nothing still thinking. Emma felt Sutton's gaze on her she knew that she was waiting for Emma to continue. "I just, I feel lost. I don't know what I'm doing. I have literally nothing and I don't know what is going to happen"

"You have me" Sutton said

"I know but..."

"Do you? No" Sutton said shaking her head. "I get it that's my fault but I do want you to know it. I want you to know that I meant every word of what I said."

Emma didn't say anything; she didn't look at Sutton either.

"It's hard to trust somebody who's hurt you especially when it's the last person you expect"

"Sorry" Emma said looking up.

"That wasn't a dig at you Emma"

"Then who...Ethan" she asked

"No" Sutton said shaking her head "my parents" she muttered

"Sutton I'm sure they were only trying to protect you"

"They have lied to me nearly my whole life" Sutton said fumbling with her fingers.

Emma nodded "we'll find the truth then hopefully we can figure out why"

"You're right" Sutton replied "but right now we are talking about you not me."

"Hmm great"

"Ok so you say you have nothing. Well let me just remind you that you have a wonderful twin sister" Sutton said trying to lighten up the mood again.

Emma giggled and nudged Sutton playfully.

"Seriously though I know it might be hard after everything but you can come to me for anything. Sisters?" Sutton questioned putting her hand up for a high five.

Emma shook her head laughing again and knocked Sutton's hand out of the way. She got up and hugged Sutton "sisters"

After a few minutes they broke apart deciding it was time to get dressed.

"First dibs on the shower" Sutton said as she began to walk to the en-suite bathroom.

"No way. I was here first"

Sutton giggled and continued to walk before she felt a pillow hit the back of her head. She turned around to see Emma with a wide grin.

"I'll fight you for it" Emma said before picking up the other pillow off the bed.

Sutton picked up the pillow next to her and launched it at Emma who held her pillow up to shield herself. Emma then ran toward Sutton with her pillow ready to use. Sutton squealed running back to the bed trying to reach for another pillow. It was too late she was under attack she tried to protect herself under the cover making Emma laugh more.

"Come on you have to fight back" she giggled stepping back to let Sutton up.

Sutton stood up pillow in hand with her back to Sutton she swung around with it. But Emma saw it coming and swung her pillow too. The pillows both burst together leaving feathers flying everywhere.

The twins let themselves fall to the floor laughing they both laid back in the mass of feathers. Sutton reached her phone from the nightstand just beside her. She opened up the camera app and held the phone up above them. "Say cheese!"

They lay silent for a minute before Emma spoke "hey Sutton guesses what"

"Yeh"

"I won" she replied getting up and running to the bathroom.

Sutton giggled and let Emma go. She remained lying on the floor looking at the picture that she had taken. They both had wide smiles and where completely surrounded by feathers; they looked so happy. This is the way it is supposed to be she thought to herself happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Just over a week later the twins had grown close spending the most part of the days together. They had decided not to tell Sutton's family about Emma for a little while what with the whole Kristen and ted situation.

Sutton had continued staying over at the Rybeck home for the first few night's but then decided she should go home; she felt she should probably be there with everything going on with her mum and dad.

Everything was still the same on that note Ted would come by most days but Kristen would ask laurel or Sutton to tell him she didn't want to speak to him. Sutton wondered if she ever would. Her mum had put on an act saying she was fine trying to carry on as normal but Sutton could see she was hiding the pain she was going through. That must have been where she had learnt to put on a brave front.

Sutton needed to think of a way to get her mum to talk to her dad this wasn't right.

It was late afternoon when she decided to go and see Emma. Emma had texted her half an hour ago.

_Hey everything ok? x x x _

She probably wondered where I was, I would have usually been over there by 11am latest.

_Fine, coming over now =) x x x _

Sutton locked her phone and put it in her bag before getting in her car and driving.

When Sutton got to the Rybeck house she walked into the kitchen to see Thayer making drinks.

"Hey" she said

"Hey you want one" Thayer questioned.

"Please"

"There in there" Thayer said nodding to the games room.

Sutton smiled and headed into the room to see Emma and madds playing just dance. Sutton put down her bag a picked up the spare remote she walked over and stood beside the two other girls "hey" she said before shaking the remote and joining in with dancing to LMFAO- party rock anthem.

"I won!" Madds shouted as the final song finished.

They had danced out 4-5 songs one after another.

The other two sank back into the sofa exhausted.

"Sore losers" madds said laughing. She sat down beside them.

"Hey I wasn't even here through the full thing, it's not fair" Sutton said.

"Oh you want a rematch" madds asked

"NO! That thing is a total workout I'm shattered"

"Agreed I'm wiped out" Emma added

Madds shook her head and lay back on the sofa.

Thayer walked in the room with a tray of drinks and snacks

"Hmm perfect timing you're a star" Sutton said sitting back up.

The four of them sat down enjoying the drinks and snacks whilst chatting. After a while they decided to watch a movie.

"Ok who's going to pick" madds asked

"Not you cause we will end up watching another dancing movie" Thayer said

"Not you because I'm not going to watch another movie where somebody gets beat up" Madds shot back.

Meanwhile Emma and Sutton had been looking at the stack of DVDs

"Ok guys we've chose one" Sutton said holding up the grudge and grinning.

"Great" Madds sighed "now I'm going to have nightmares"

Sutton giggled as she put the DVD into the player. Emma had got up too shut the curtains and turn down the lights. The four of them huddled on the sofa with cushions and a soft throw.

Over an hour later the credits where running. Sutton checked her phone for the time 7pm.

"I got to go guys" she said getting up she hugged Madds and Thayer and Emma followed her out of the room. She was almost at the door when she turned around to say her goodbye's to Emma.

"Can't you stay tonight?" Emma asked

"You know I want too but I need to go home" Sutton replied wrapping her arms round Emma.

Emma returned the hug "so now you're leaving me all by myself and I'm going to have nightmares" Emma pulled back so Sutton could see the silly sad face she was pulling.

Sutton giggled. "Emma..." She started

"Yeh?"

"Umm...you know you can come with me right"

"Sutton"

"I mean it. Ok you said it was because you didn't want to tell anybody yet because you didn't want to put any more stress on Kristen with all that was going on with her and ted but the situation hasn't changed maybe this would help"

"Help no I don't think so"

"Yes think about it. This will give Kristen something else to think about; she might even want to talk to Ted about all of it. She'll want answers just like us it's a win win situation.

Emma took in what Sutton was saying. She was right and there wasn't really any way out of this. Not that she necessarily wanted to get out of it she just didn't want things to go wrong. She looked up to see Sutton "what if..." she started before looking down again.

Sutton knew that Emma would be worried about what was going to happen. She put her hand on Emma's shoulders "everything is going to be fine"

"How do you know that?" Emma questioned "how do you know that your family are just going to accept me. What if they don't want me; what if they throw me out on the streets. What then?" she said beginning to panic.

"I know that because I know them. They would never do that; a part of me is a part of them" Sutton replied.

Emma nodded.

"So you'll come?"

Emma nodded again.

15 minutes later Sutton was just pulling into her driveway. It had been a quiet drive just the radio playing quietly whilst Emma sat beside her silent. She must have been in her own world because she didn't batter and eye lid when Sutton got out of the car and closed her door. She went round to Emma's side and opened the door for her "you ready".

Emma jumped at the sound of the voice; she looked up and plastered a smile on her face to cover up her nervousness.

Sutton could see that Emma was nervous. Truth was she felt sick with her own nerves; but she wasn't going to show it, she didn't want to give Emma any doubts. "Don't worry I told you it's going to be fine. Come on" Sutton said offering Emma her hand to get her out of the car.

Emma took it as the two girls then proceeded to the front door of the mercer home.


End file.
